Greg Stone: A WWE Superstar
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: Gregory Issacs is a young man with ambitions of being in the WWE. With the help of a disgraced former agent, He is reborn as Greg Stone. As Greg climbs up the ladder towards stardom, he is smitten with a mentally unstable diva, becomes friends with John Cena, goes up against Managing supervisor Vickie Guerrero, and uncovers a plot to take over the WWE itself.
1. Are You Ready

**I DON'T OWN THE WWE, MONDAY NIGHT RAW, SUMMERSLAM, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ETC.**

 _March 1, 2011. San Diego, California_

The most amazing thing about 21 year old Gregory Harold Issacs was how...ordinary he was. He wasn't a geek, or a jock, or a hardcore gamer, or a musician. Hell, he wasn't even that cool. He was sort of handsome though, with his blondeish brown hair, and his beard. There was nothing remarkable about him at all. Gregory had graduated from Parker-Nichols high school in the class of '08; but since then he hadn't had a job, or gone to college, or had anything amazing happen to him at all. He was still living at his parents house, trying to find a job. If you asked his mother, she'd tell you that he was shy. If you asked his old man, he'd tell you that Gregory was a lazy ass. If you asked his parents if they thought that Gregory was a disappointment, they would have been lying if they had answered no. The fact was he had no ambitions, there was nothing he was passionate about...well, there was one thing. One thing that made him happy. One thing that gave him joy. That...was wrestling.

* * *

Kick down the door to Gregory's room and you'd probably find him watching wrestling on TV. Ever since he was a small child, Gregory had enjoyed watching wrestling on TV. Gregory had always been amazed by the WWE. He got a real thrill out of seeing all the superstars in their cool costumes. It was amazing to see all their signature moves like piledrivers and Vader bombs. He knew it was going to be an especially good show when they brought out the sledgehammers and the steel chairs. From the age of 9, Gregory had always wanted to be a wrestler. He would always roughhouse with his brother and what few friends he had. As he grew up, Gregory was definetly able to hold his own in a fight. He had to. When you're a loser in high school, as Gregory was, you gotta be able to fend off assholes at a moment's notice. Gregory wasn't the best brawler in the world by any means, but he could at least come out of a scrap without too many bruises. To him, this was just proof that maybe, possibly, he could shed his loser reputation. Perhaps he could be a superstar like Triple H, or The Undertaker, or his hero: John Cena.

* * *

When Gregory turned 16, he made the decision to pursue a career as a professional wrestler. On his 18th birthday, (yes, he did have a WWE themed birthday party.) he sat his parents down and told them about his plans for the future. Let's just say that they wern't exactly in love with the idea.

"Are you out of your mind, Gregory?" His mother asked.

"No mother, i'm not." Gregory replied.

"Well you must be." His father added. "No son of mine is going to be a sports entertainer."

"But dad, it's my dream." Gregory argued. Wrestling was the only thing in his life that he was passionate about.

"Do I look like I give a rat's ass?" Mr. Isaacs asked. "You need to get your shit together and do something with your life."

"I am doing something with my life. This wasn't just something I came up with off the cuff, Ok. I've put a lot of thought into this. I've watched WWE religiously since I could speak. I know all the moves. Hell, I've even been practicing my catch phrase, listen... _YOUR ASS IS ABOUT TO GET KICKED!"_ Mr. and Mrs. Isaacs looked at their son for a few minutes and then they looked at each other for a few minutes. Finally, Gregory's old man broke the ice.

"If that isn't the stupidest thing that I have ever heard in my life!" He yelled. "I mean, I could've come up with a better catch phrase than that and I don't even like wrestling."

"Then why didn't you?" Gregory asked. His father shot daggers at him. Gregory had never dared to talk back to his father before. However, this was his dream on the line and as a wise man once said: desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Gregory, how dare you talk back to your father." Mrs. Issacs said in shock. "Apologize immediately."

"Why?" Gregory asked. "He started it." Suddenly, Mr. Issacs disciplined his son by striking him across the face.

"As long as you are living in my house, you will show your mother and myself some respect boy." He insisted as Gregory looked pissed as Hell.

"Well...maybe I should just leave." Gregory replied. He'd had enough. His parents never encouraged his dreams, they never gave a damn about what made him happy. All they cared about was having a "respectable" son and Gregory having a "decent" career. He had enough of living under their thumbs and being contained by their restrictions. He knew that he was destined to be a WWE superstar and if he had to make his way without his parents love and support...well, that was life.

"If that's what you want." Mr. Issacs replied, his face as stone. "But if you leave, you had better not come back. Ever." Gregory looked to his mother, but she just turned away with tears in her eyes.

"Fine. I'll just get my stuff and leave." Gregory replied. He spent the rest of the night packing his clothes and other belongings into 2 separate suitcases and by the next morning, he was ready to leave. His parents didn't say a word as he packed his stuff into his Volkswagen bug. Gregory took one last look at his former home and his former life. Then, he got into the car, started it up, and headed out on his journey to the WWE universe.

 **NEXT TIME, SOMEONE SEES TALENT IN GREGORY AND HE IS REBORN. REVIEWS BADLY NEEDED.**


	2. No Chance In Hell

**I DON'T OWN THE WWE**

After Gregory left his house, he drove out of San Diego in his blue Volkswagon. He had one destination in mind: He was going to Los Angeles. No one, not even his parents would be able to find him in that big city. Once he made it to LA, he could get scouted by an agent and by the end of the year, he'd have a shot at going to Wrestle mania. He arrived in the city of angels and immediately purchased a small apartment. He had gone to his local bank and withdrew his entire life savings. Gregory wasn't like insanely rich or anything, but he had enough to survive on his own for at least a couple months. As he moved his stuff into the apartment, he noticed that it wasn't exactly a suite. However, it was enough to hold him. At least until he got enough cash to get a better place. After he got settled, Gregory needed to find a gym. If he was going to take this whole "Wrestling" thing seriously, he needed to get in shape. He looked through a phone book and he decided to give _Fitness Universe_ a try. When he arrived, he saw that it was actually a pretty cool gym. It had everything a muscle builder could possibly want: benchpresses, treadmills, bikes, medicine balls, punching bags, it just went on and on. It looked like the perfect place to begin his training. First, Gregory ran a mile on the treadmill. He then did fifty push-ups and fifty sit-ups in a row. By the time he had completed fifty reps on the bar bell, he was tired as Hell. As he went to a vending machine to get a kiwi Strawberry _Propel,_ he saw a man that would eventually change his life forever. The stranger had a table set up and he was clearly waiting for people to approach him. There was a sign on the table that said. _WANT TO BE IN THE WWE?_ He had muscles, but he wasn't overly ripped. He had long flowing jet black hair that went down to his back and he had a piercing set of eyes. Gregory gathered his nerves and decided to walk up to the man. The stranger looked up at the young man before him.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, my name's Gregory, Gregory Issacs." Gregory said as he offered his hand.

"Tommy Van Daan." The man replied as he gingerly shook Gregory's hand.

"I saw the sign on your table."

"And..."

"And, i'd like to be a WWE superstar." Gregory insisted as Tommy began to look him over.

"Sorry, you're not what i'm looking for." Tommy said, effectively dismissing him. Gregory was stunned.

"What do you mean? I've watched WWE my whole life. I know all the moves, i've studied all the greats."

"What do you want? A gold star for doing some basic research. It takes a lot more than trivia to make it in this business."

"Please Mr. Van Daan, I know I don't look like much..." Gregory started to say.

"That is an understatement." Tommy interjected.

"But...if you give me a chance, I know I can go the distance, I just need you to give me a chance," he begged as Tommy sighed.

"Your name is Gregory right?" He asked as Gregory nodded. "Take my advice, go back to wherever you came from. I know the goods when I see the goods and let me tell you something: you are not the goods." Tommy stated as he began to pack up his stuff. Gregory was distraught. He was on the verge of tears and he didn't care.

"Please, it's my dream." Gregory pleaded.

"So, that's not my problem. I'm not Santa Claus. You're not the first person to live a life of unfulfilled dreams and you won't be the last." Tommy promised as he left the gym and a broken hearted Gregory in his wake.

 **NEXT TIME, CAN GREGORY CHANGE TOMMY'S MIND? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	3. I'll Be Your Hero

**I DON'T OWN THE WWE. _BABY_ IS OWNED BY TENACIOUS D.**

After the rejection by Tommy Van Daan, things just went from bad to worst for Gregory. He had scored a job as waiter at an LA bistro. After working there for two weeks, the bistro burned down and Gregory was out of a job. He was unable to find employment anywhere and without money, he couldn't afford to renew his membership at the gym. Three weeks after that, he was evicted from his apartment because he was unable to pay the rent. So it came to pass that a month and a half after coming to Los Angeles, Gregory Issacs was now jobless and homeless. One night,Gregory was walking through the streets of LA, feeling more hopeless than he ever had before. He began to sing to himself as he looked for a place to sleep.

I _can't get to sleep tonight,_ _No matter how hard I try_

 _Cause it's cold and it's dark,_ _And the wind is a whistling',_ _And I can't seem to put out the light_

 _Momma's been searching for baby,_ _But baby been trying' to get home_

 _Cause it's cold and it's dark,_ _And the moon cannot light the way,_ _And Daddy's gone..._

 _I'm just a_ _baby!_

Gregory finally found a bench to sleep on as he cried himself to sleep. As he slept however, a group of MS-13 members happened to be walking by. They stopped when they saw Gregory on the bench.

"Hey ese, check out this gringo." One of them said as he pointed to Gregory. Coincidentally, Tommy Van Daan was passing by at this time. He took cover when he saw the MS-13 members. As Gregory woke up, he saw the MS members going through his things.

"What's going on?" Gregory asked as he was man handled.

"You think you can just hang on our turf, pendajo?" A MS-13 member asked.

"Listen fellas, I don't want any trouble." Gregory replied as one of them noticed his prize possession: A dog tag with John Cena's image on it.

"Look at this loser."

"No, that's my Cena dog-tag!" Gregory said as he tried to hold on to it. Suddenly, the MS members began beating the living shit out of him as Tommy watched. It went on for 13 long seconds until they heard a siren.

"Shit dinos, it's the pigs." One of them said.

"Let's go, let's go." Another said as they all took off. Once they had made their getaway, Tommy went over. Gregory was still alive, but unconscious and he had held onto the dog tag. Tommy was debating whether or not to leave him as Gregory came to. He suddenly decided to make himself a hero.

"That's right...run...unless you want some more ass-kicking!" Tommy shouted as he threw kicks and punches. Gregory looked up and saw Tommy.

"You...you saved me?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it." Tommy replied. "They had it coming!"

"How can I repay you?" Tommy sighed. Now, he was stuck with this guy.

"We'll work something out." He insisted as he helped Gregory to his feet.

* * *

The two men then headed back to Tommy's apartment. It was a decent looking building.

"I live at number four." Tommy explained. "It's not hard to remmeber, just say to yourself, my door is four." Gregory nodded as Tommy unlocked the door. As Gregory walked in, he noticed that Tommy had a lot of WWE memorabilia. There were pictures of Tommy with several superstars and even one with him and Vince and Stephanie McMahon.

"Wow, you have so much cool stuff." Gregory exclaimed.

"Yeah, just some mementos of my WWE days." Tommy said wistfully. "Look, I think I owe you an apology. When I told you to get lost at the gym, it wasn't because you not wrestling material, although you do need some work. It's because...I've been in exile from the WWE for 5 years."

"Why, What did you do?"

"It wasn't me, it was the guy I was managing at the time."

"Let me guess, was it Brock Lesnar?" Gregory joked as Tommy looked at him seriously.

"No. it was Chris Benoit." Tommy replied as Gregory grew wide eyed. Everyone in the sports entertainment business knew about the Canadian crippler. He had once been a legend in the WWE. However, after he'd murdered his wife and son. He'd been expunged from the records as if he'd never existed.

"After what happened...happened. I got called into Vince McMahon's office." Tommy explained. "He was there with Stephanie and Triple H, before they became The Authority. Vince gave me a choice: Resign and he'd keep my name out of the whole mess or he'd fire me and blame it all on me for not keeping a closer eye on Chris. So, I resigned and the bastard accepted it."

"But...that's not fair." Gregory complained.

"Life ain't fair. I put everything I had into Chris Benoit and it cost me exactly that. After I moved to LA, I vowed to discover someone who could be an amazing superstar and hopefully, could allow me to redeem myself, get me back into the McMahon's good graces."

"I can be a WWE superstar, I know I can. You just have to give me a chance." Tommy thought about it.

"You gotta get your chops up, though... if you wanna pile drive with the big dogs, son. You got a lot to learn." Tommy insisted.

"Will you teach me the ways of the WWE?" Gregory asked.

"I will teach you." Tommy agreed. "Go ahead and sleep on the couch. Your training begins tomorrow, at the crack of noon!"

 **NEXT TIME, GREG STONE IS BORN. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	4. Rise Up

**I** **DON'T** **OWN THE WWE**

The next day, Tommy and Gregory began their training.

"All right, the first thing you need is a new name." Tommy explained. "Gregory Issacs is just not a good name for a WWE superstar."

"Ok, what should my name be?" Gregory asked.

"Well, we could shorten it to Greg."

"Hmm, Greg Issacs. That could work."

"Not enough." Tommy said. "We need a good last name...what about Stone. Because you're strong as a stone."

"Greg Stone?" He said as Tommy smiled.

"That is a great name." He replied as Greg decided that it was a good name.

"It's great." Greg replied as he already felt like a WWE superstar.

"All right, now we need to find you some decent gear." Tommy and Greg went to a wrestling gear store and immediately began pawing through everything they had. After three bourse, Tommy had still found nothing.

"There is nothing in this store." Tommy complained as Greg came out of a dressing room wearing an set of aqua underroos and matching boots.

"What do you think?" Greg asked. "Do I look badass or what?" Tommy sighed.

"Or what, might be a better choice." Tommy replied.

"Do you have any better options?"

"Point taken. Let's go." Tommy said as he paid for the gear and dragged Greg out of the store.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Greg asked as he and Tommy paid for a ride on a public bus.

"We're going to see an old friend of mine: Oenomaus Pienaar." Tommy replied.

"Who's that?"

"He is one of the best trainers in wrestling history. He trained many great superstars: Macho Man Randy Savage, Test, even Triple H." Greg was definetly impressed.

"Seriously, he trained all of those guys?" He asked as Tommy nodded.

"And, he trained Chris Benoit." Tommy added. "We lost touch after that, but he gave me his address and told me to find him when I found a wrestler worth training." Eventually, they pulled up to a run down looking gym.

"Is this it?" Greg asked.

"This is the address he gave me." Tommy replied as they walked in. As they made their way through the gym, Greg saw a muscular looking black man lifting weights. "Still working on those pecs, I see." Tommy commented as the man turned to see them.

"Tommy Van Daan, I believed I would not see you again." He said as he greeted Tommy with a hug.

"Oenomaus, I have brought you a new superstar." Tommy said as he pointed to Greg. "Greg Stone, with your training, he will be a legend." The look on Oenomaus's face said that he was unimpressed.

"Tommy, a word alone?" He asked as he took Tommy aside.

"He is a future WWE superstar?" Oenomaus asked. Tommy groaned.

"I know he doesn't look like much, but he's the best I could do with the budget I have." He replied.

"What budget?"

"Exactly. Besides, I seem to remember that you didn't think much of the Canadian Crippler when I brought him to you."

"Benoit showed some promise in the beginning, But Greg, my own mother wouldn't have him in the ring." Oenomaus argued.

"You have no mother."Tommy shouted. "You were spawned from the locker rooms. That's why I favor you."

"I must ask, Were there no better pupils?"

"Better, yes! That would sign with me, no!" Tommy pointed out. "You stand bitching and complaining instead of setting yourself to the task!"

"I press to honor you, Tommy, and the WWE." Oenomaus insisted.

"Until I find someone who can hold his own in a fight, this man is all the straw afforded. Bake him into brick, or crumble Him to dust, but do something, please." Tommy begged as Oenomaus relented.

"Your will. My hands." He agreed. Tommy patted him on the back.

"Good man, you get to work on Greg while I try to find a way back into the business." Tommy said as he left Greg in the gym with his new trainer.

 **GREG'S TRAINING IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	5. Can You Dig It

**I DON'T OWN THE WWE**

After Tommy left the gym, Greg was alone with Oenomaus. He paced in front of Tommy's new investment for a few minutes before speaking.

"What is beneath your feet?" He asked. Greg was caught off guard by that statement and didn't know what to say. "Answer! What is beneath your feet?"

"Um...floor?" Greg offered as Oenomaus shook his head.

"Wrong! What lies beneath your feet is sacred ground, watered with the tears of blood." Oenomaus corrected him. "Your sweat, your blood, your pathetic life, forged into something of worth. Listen, learn, and perhaps, live... as a WWE superstar!" Greg nodded. This was what he came here for. This was his life.

"I'm ready to learn your ways, Oenomaus." Greg assured him. He nodded as he continued his lecture.

"A WWE superstar does not fear pain." Oenomaus explained. "He embraces it, caresses it, screws it." Greg couldn't help but laugh at the last line as Oenomaus gave him a look. "Each time he enters the ring, he slips his Johnson into the mouth of the beast, and prays to thrust home before the jaws snap shut." Greg looked around the gym and saw a picture of Oenomaus with Chris Benoit.

"You were with Chris Benoit when he won the Royal Rumble?" he asked as Oenomaus pulled the portrait down.

"The Royal Rumble is the greatest test of endurance in sports entertainment." Oenomaus replied. "Thirty superstars go in and only one comes out. All those who take part in the Royal Rumble pray that they will not be the first competitor, having to face 29 other men for a shot at _WrestleMania._ Besides Shawn Michaels, no man has ever been selected first and won...Except Chris Benoit."

"What was it like, to watch him?" Greg asked, filled with excitement.

"This sad, battered Canadian stood against twenty-nine in the ring." Oenomaus replied. "Condemned to bring the first competitor out, given nothing but his body to wager his career upon. They came at him. Again and again and again! He defied the odds, fate, and Allah himself." Oenomaus showed Greg the picture of Benoit celebrating his win. "Gaze at this man! Study him, and realize...he is nothing." Greg was shocked by his trainers dismissal of Benoit's accomplishment. "A coward. A murderer of women and children. His victory in the ring, as hollow as his courage." Greg wanted to speak up in defense of the Canadian Crippler, but he didn't know what to say.

"But..." Greg tried to say.

"The trainee disagrees." Oenomaus replied. "A demonstration, perhaps?" Oenomaus replied as he took of his shirt. "Take off your shirt and prove me wrong, Greg Stone."

"I can't fight you!" Greg argued. "You'll hand me my ass!" Oenomaus laughed.

"Perhaps the coward requires advantage to still his trembling knees." He replied as he handed Greg a steel chair. "Pick it up!" Greg slowly picked up the chair and then charged at Oenomaus. The attack was easily deflected and Greg fell on his ass.

"Ow!" Greg groaned.

"An attack must be grounded in proper footing." Oenomaus said as Greg took a swing and missed. "You attempt to press before regaining balance." Greg took another swing which Oenomaus dodged to deliver a punch to Greg's back.

"Damn!" Greg cried in pain.

"Allow advantage to your back and you are beaten." Greg grasped Oenomaus and tried to overpower him, but he was forced back with a head-butt. "Become entangled with a more powerful opponent and you are beaten." Greg charged at Oenomaus with his head as a ram, but Oenomaus captured him with a half nelson. "Damage your head in the ring and you are beaten again." He said as he threw Greg to the floor.

"Shit..." Greg gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Oenomaus bent down to speak to him.

"You are a fool to think that following Benoit's example will lead you to a belt." He said. "The man's foolishness cost three lives, but yours may yet be redeemed. That is your first lesson. Drink and rest, we resume training shortly." Oenomaus went to get a drink as Greg writhed on the floor in defeat.

 **CAN GREG BECOME TOUGH ENOUGH? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	6. Break The Walls Down

**I DON'T OWN THE WWE**

As Greg trained vigorously with Oenomaus, Tommy was trying to find a window into the WWE. He had made several calls to his old friends in both _Raw_ and _Smackdown._ He had even made a call to a friend in _ECW,_ but nothing planned out. Tommy was running out of options when an old friend from the business agreed to meet with him. Tommy waited inside a _Taco Bell_. Soon enough, Marlon pulled up and walked inside. Marlon Stokes was a hefty black man with thinning hair. He had been a promoter back in the days of the WCW. However, he had been damn near pushed out over the years, but he was still in good standing with the McMahon family.

"Hey Marlon." Tommy said as he got up to greet his old friend.

"Tommy Van Daan, never thought i'd see your white ass again," Marlon replied as the two men sat down. "You know that i'm taking a risk meeting you. I should have retired five years ago, if Vince finds out, he'll fire me and i'll have nowhere else to go."

"I understand and believe me, I wouldn't ask you here unless I was sure that I had a money maker on my hands." Tommy insisted.

"Who is it?"

"His ring name is Greg Stone. I have him training with Oenomaus as we speak."

"Oenomaus? I thought he got out of the business." Marlon exclaimed.

"Come on, he couldn't leave even if he wanted to." Tommy replied.

"Does Greg have what it takes?"

"He will soon enough, the WWE is his life, i'm telling you."

"I can't blame him for that." Marlon muttered. "Are you sure he's the goods?"

"He may not look like much now, but I believe you said the same thing about Eddie Guerrero." Tommy assured. Marlon nodded.

"So, what do you need from me?"

"An audience with Hunter and Stephanie. Right now, I could never sell Greg to Vince because of Chris, but if the Levesque's could meet Greg, they would fall in love with him and then maybe Vince would give the kid a shot." Tommy offered.

"You're gambling your last chance for redemption on some no name wannabe and the slight chance that Stephanie would agree to see you and not run straight to her old man." Marlon pointed out.

"It's all I can do. We have to risk it all if we want it all." Tommy argued. Marlon relented.

"Fine, I will call Hunter and ask him to set something up with Stephanie, but that's the best I can do Tommy." Tommy hugged Marlon.

"Thanks, I knew you would come through for me." He smiled as he felt an opportunity in his grasp.

 **NEXT TIME, GREG MEETS THE KING OF KINGS AND THE QUEEN OF QUEENS. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	7. Worlds Apart

**I DO NOT OWN THE WWE. SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE.  
**

After his meeting with Marlon, Tommy went to the gym where Greg was training with Oenomaus. Greg was hard at work jumping rope while Oenomaus was coaching him.

"Faster!" he shouted to Greg. "In the ring, speed is everything!"

"Hold up guys." Tommy said as Greg and Oenomaus turned to face him.

"What's going on?" Oenomaus asked.

"We have a flight to catch Greg, you're gonna meet The Authority!" Tommy exclaimed to a stunned Greg. Triple H was one of his heroes and Stephanie Mcmahon was wrestling royalty.

"How did you manage such a meeting?" Oenomaus inquired.

"I still have a couple friends in the WWE." Tommy replied. "Greg, this is going to be the make it or break it moment for us. If you can get Stephanie and Hunter to favor you, we have a window back into the business. Everything depends on this one moment."

"Don't I have to send in an application?" Greg asked.

"That is the normal way of doing it, but we don't have time for the normal way." Tommy explained. "The deck is already stacked against us. If we try to go through the motions, Vince McMahon will make sure we're shut down; if we even make it through all of the red tape. We need to go over his head. We need the Levesque's patronage. Without allies, crushing us would take no effort at all on Vince's part. However, if we were to have the backing of his daughter and his son in law, who happens to be the king of kings..."

"Mr. McMahon would have to pay attention to us." Greg replied.

"Exactly, I booked a flight to Connecticut, it leaves in 2 hours so let's go." Mr. Van Daan said as he went to pack equipment.

"Any advice for dealing with The Authority?" Greg asked as he turned to Oenomaus.

"Stephanie likes to make sure that everyone knows that she has Vince's ear." He said. "Prostrate yourself before her and Hunter and stay humble. If they offend you, you must not show it."

"Got it." Greg said as he went off to join Tommy for the trip.

* * *

 _Hartford, Connecticut._

After they arrived in Connecticut, Greg and Tommy drove all the way to the McMahon residence. As they went up to the door, Greg was nervous as Hell, but Tommy did his best to soothe him.

"Don't worry, just be yourself and follow my lead." Tommy said as he rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, Greg was face to face with Stephanie McMahon herself.

"Tommy..." She said, surprised to see this has been on her doorstep. "What in the Hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and I brought over a friend of mine who was crazy to meet you." Mr. Van Daan said as he pushed Greg forward.

"It's a huge honor to meet you Mrs. McMahon." Greg said as he stuck his hand out. Stephanie was taken back by his enthusiasm, but shook his hand nonetheless.

"Actually it's Levesque when I'm not in the ring." She corrected as he was obviously star struck.

"While we're here, do you think you could give us a moment to talk about some business?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"Yes, but not with you." She snapped. "If Hunter sees you here, he will kick your ass."

"Hunter is gonna be kissing my ass when he sees the next WWE champion that I've brought him." Tommy said as he pushed his way inside. Stephanie shook her head as she thanked God that her kids were at school.

"Hunter!" She called upstairs. "You need to come down here!" A couple minutes later, Greg watched in awe as his hero came down the stairs. Here he was, Hunter Hearst Helmsley in he living flesh. Greg was so excited that he didn't notice Triple H's rage at the sight of is manager.

"Tommy...you got a lot of nerve, showing your face around my house." He growled. Tommy sighed as he knew that this was going to be difficult.

"Look Hunter, we have some history, I admit, but I've brought a new champion to the WWE..." Tommy started to say as Levesque cut him off.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" He asked in anger. "You think you can just waltz in here with some nobody after what happened to Chris?"

"That was not my fault Hunter!" Tommy exclaimed as he was tired of being blamed for Benoit's actions.

"He was your man, you were his manager, so it's on you!" Triple H shouted.

"Hunter, please just calm down." Stephanie begged.

"YOU BROUGHT THAT SON OF A BITCH INTO OUR LIVES!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS GONNA KILL ANYONE!" At this point, both Tommy and hunter were red in the face.

"You should have..." Hunter said through his pain.

"I knew Chris needed help, but I didn't know he was that far gone." Tommy said through tears of frustration and guilt. "I have paid dearly for not only my sins, but his as well and I continue to pay for them every...single...day!" As silence fell over the group, Stephanie took Greg's hand and led him away.

"I'm gonna get Greg something to drink." Stephanie said as her husband merely nodded. As Stephanie led Greg into the kitchen, his ecstasy about meeting his heroes was gone.

"I'm sorry about Hunter, it's just that...Chris was a good friend to both of us." Stephanie explained. "When we announced that we were getting married, he was the only one who was genuinely excited for us...he thought that it was so cool that I was marrying Triple H."

"Look Mrs. Levesque, i'm not trying to make up for what Chris or Tommy did." Greg insisted. "I just want a chance to be in the WWE. This is all i've ever wanted since I was a kid. I belong here."

"Are you sure you want this?" Stephanie asked. She had seen many wannabe superstars come and go. She didn't want to see another young hopeful get crushed.

"I am, more than anything else i've ever wanted in my entire life." He swore as Stephanie led him back into the living room where Triple H and Tommy were still fuming.

"Hunter, Greg and I were talking and I think you should give him a chance." Stephanie pleaded as Hunter was still furious.

"Look Mr. H, I know you have every reason to hate Chris and Tommy, but I want to be a WWE superstar." Greg said to the king of kings. "This is my life."

"Don't do this for me Hunter, do it for him." Tommy begged. "He deserves a shot." After a few minutes, Triple H spoke.

"So, you want to be in the WWE?" He asked. "Fine, i'll give you a shot. We're having a show at the XL arena in Hartford next week. We'll set up a try out for you. If you do good, you can get into NXT. If not, then I better not ever see you again. Either of you." Greg and Tommy were ecstatic at the possibility of a real tryout.

"You won't regret this Triple H, I promise." Greg said with glee as Hunter shook his head.

"Tommy told my father in law the same thing when Chris got signed." He muttered. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

 **CAN GREG MAKE IT AT THE TRYOUTS AND BEGIN HIS PATH TO BEING A SUPERSTAR? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


End file.
